Fall In Love In Falling Snow
by 2p-talian
Summary: Christmas is a time for loved ones, and believe me, love is really in the air. (fanfic written for Tumblr rare and under-appreciated ships secret santa. Contains Austria/Switzerland and Prussia/Canada)


**I am involved in a secret santa thing on Tumblr and I decided to put my story here. It is for Erica, who's URL is iwouldliketosayhello. She asked for Austria/Switzerland as her first pairing, and Prussia/Canada for her second. Erica, I hope you like it. I tried my best to make it adorable and add the prompts. Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas. **

* * *

Christmas music blared through the meeting hall. The countries were having their annual Christmas party, hosted by Alfred, as usual. Everyone was dancing, laughing, and having a jolly time, even Ludwig was smiling. There was a large tree in the center of the hall, covered in ornaments from around the world. Underneath were presents of all shapes and sizes.

Roderich stood far away from the speakers. The Christmas rock music was to loud for his liking, as usual. He missed the days when they would have an orchestra come in and play for them. He looked around and adjusted his glasses. It was just like any other year. Alfred was rocking out in the corner while Arthur scolded him and cursed at him, of course, the rebellious young nation would just ignore him until he gave up. Gilbert was over getting drunk with Francis and Antonio. It really was just like every other year.

"Hey, why don't you ever do something fun with your pathetic boring life." Gilbert yelled as he stumbled over. Francis and Antonio followed after him.

"Listen, if you are going to get drunk and embarrass yourself, at least do it away from me." Roderich glared. Gilbert hiccuped and laughed, obnoxiously. He was just about to speak again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"He said to go away." Vash said sternly. Gilbert turned around and looked at him. The nation behind him was glaring like usual. "Get moving." He commanded as he gave the older nation's shoulder a push. Gilbert rolled his eyes and walked away with his friends.

"You know, you didn't have to do that Vash ." Roderich said, looking at the ground. Vash simply rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right, he is to stupid to listen to you." The blond turned so he was standing next to his old friend. "Looks like the party is under control for the most part." As he said this, Francis stood up on the table and took his shirt off. "Umm, well, except for that." He turned away, tired of Francis and his antics.

"Vash , I can barely understand what you are saying, Alfred turned the music up to loud, I think I am going deaf." Roderich yelled over the music. Vash nodded and grabbed his sleeve. Pushing through the crowed, they finally made it to the door. Together, they walked out into the chilly winter night. There were a few snowflakes falling around them.

"Better?" Vash asked. Roderich nodded and adjusted his glasses again. The night was so calm now that they were out of the meeting hall. "It has been awhile since we last spoke hasn't it." Vash said as he caught a snowflake on his finger.

"Yes it has." Roderich nodded. He glanced over for a moment before looking back at the falling flakes. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words.

* * *

Inside the meeting hall, Gilbert had found his way over to the corner in the back. Francis was being yelled at by Arthur and Antonio was being yelled at by Lovino. Surprisingly, Gilbert wasn't being yelled at by Ludwig, probably because he was to busy dealing with Feliciano. The silver haired nation was left all alone in his corner, or so he thought.

"Hello." Said a very quiet voice. Gilbert thought he had heard something, so he looked around. It took him a few minutes to notice the shy young nation next to him.

"Hallo, umm... who are you again?" Gilbert asked confused. The young nation sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm Matt." He said. However, the music was playing to loud. It swallowed up his voice so Gilbert couldn't hear it.

"What did you say your name was?" He asked again. Matt tried to shout, but even then it was to quiet. "Here, come with me." He pulled the north american nation through the crowds until they reached the door to the rest of the building. Even when they were outside of the meeting hall, the music played loudly.

"My name is Matt." The younger nation said. Gilbert nodded and laughed uncontrollably.

"So, Matt, how long have you been a country, you must be pretty new if I don't know you." Gilbert teased. Matt thought for a moment before responding.

"I have been celebrating my foundation day for 146 years." Matt said quietly. Gilbert stared at him shocked. With his age, he had known all of the nations for years, except apparently for this one.

"Oh, sorry about that." Gilbert said embarrassed. His face was a bit red. How could he forget a fellow nation? Then again, he wasn't technically a nation so it was a miracle if anyone ever cared about his opinions too.

"It's fine, I am used to it, don't worry about me." Matt said with a smile. He was a cute nation especially with his big purple eyes.

"Well, I have to make it up to you somehow... I know, there is a little cafe not to far from here, we can go get some hot chocolate together." Gilbert said with a smile on his face.

"But what about the party?" Matt said as he looked at the door. He knew if he went back inside, he would just be ignored like usual, either that or people would mistake him for his brother.

"Oh, they will be fine, don't worry." Gilbert said as he took Matt outside. They passed Roderich and Vash.

"And where are you two going?" Vash asked them. Gilbert stopped and rolled his eyes.

"You aren't my mom. I can do what I want." Gilbert said. He grabbed Matt by the sleeve and pulled him along. The younger blonde nation waved a bit as he passed them.

"I hate it when it is cold like this." Gilbert complained as he rubbed his hands together, trying to get warm. Matt however, had not been effected by the chilly weather.

"I like it when it's cold like this. It reminds me of my home." He smiled a bit and handed his Christmas sweater to Gilbert. "You need this a lot more than I do." Gilbert took it quickly and bundled up. It wasn't much, but it helped a little bit.

* * *

"Roderich, I... I got you a present." Vash said quietly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Roderich looked at it surprised. Slowly, he took the box. When he unwrapped the paper, he found a very expensive music box in the shape of a piano. It played Ode To Joy. Roderich stared at the little music box in his hands.

"Vash, I don't know what to say..." Roderich twisted the handle on it and listened to the soft song again.

"A simple thank you will do." Vash said with a light blush. Roderich smiled a bit and looked at him.

"But, I didn't get you anything for Christmas." The dark haired nation said quietly. Vash shook his head.

"You don't need to get me anything. I was just out and I saw that. It just made me think of you so... I bought it as a gift. I don't need anything in return Roderich, don't worry about it." Even so, Roderich wanted to give him something. The little glass piano was beautiful and Vash had always been so kind to the aristocrat.

"Here, how about this. Close your eyes Vash, and no peeking." Roderich said sternly. Vash did as he was told and closed his eyes tightly. He thought maybe Roderich would dig though his pockets to find some random item and then try to put some deep meaning into it however, the brown haired nation leaned forward and gave Vash a kiss on the cheek. The blondes entire face was bright red.

"W-what was that?" Vash asked. He took a few steps back and put his hand on his cheek. Roderich smiled a bit and looked at him.

"That was your Christmas present." He said to him. Vash was even more red. "Sorry, you can't have a refund." Roderich walked over to him. Vash was speechless. He didn't know what to say to the man standing before him.

"I um... We... I... You..." Vash gulped. Slowly, he leaned forward and pulled Roderich close to him. He held him in a warm embrace, despite the cold around them. "Roderich, I... I love you." Vash whispered. Roderich stared at the ground in shock. He was amazed at how three words, could make such a difference.

"I love you too." He whispered back. Roderich pulled away from his friend a little bit to look him in the eyes. They both leaned forward until their lips met in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Gilbert threw open the door of the cafe and walked inside. He was shivering badly and he was starting to turn red from the cold. Matt followed behind him, worried about his health.

"Gilbert, are you okay?" Matt asked his friend. He gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am fine, I just can't feel any part of my body." Gilbert said with a laugh. He began taking off the layers of clothing, so he could be embraced in the heat. They both walked over to the counter and got hot chocolate before sitting in a seat by the window.

"Has anyone told you that you look like Alfred?" Gilbert said as he stirred his drink. Matt looked up at him for a moment before staring down at his drink.

"Well, he is my twin brother, so I should hope that we look alike." Matt said in his usual quiet voice.

"I had no idea that he had a brother." Gilbert laughed. "I can't help but feel sorry for you at this point, having to be related to him." Gilbert said. Matt looked up at him, slightly offended. He knew his brother was loud and annoying to the other nations, but he tried his best and was just misunderstood most of the time.

"It isn't that bad. He can just be a bit loud, but that is all." Matt said before he sipped his hot chocolate. Gilbert grabbed his and started to chug it, trying to impress the younger nation. It did not go well for him though. It was still way to hot.

"Son of a bitch!" Gilbert yelled as he spat out the chocolate drink. Matt jumped up surprised and grabbed some napkins.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" He asked. Gilbert was stuffing his mouth with napkins to try and cool his mouth off. Matt ended up having to go to the man working the counter and getting an ice cube for his friend.

"I am never doing that again." Gilbert said with the ice in his mouth. Matt sipped his hot chocolate and looked up at him.

"I am sorry your mouth hurts. Let me see if it is really burnt." Matt said as he stood up. He walked over to his friend and looked at his mouth. "Where I am from, I have seen a lot of hot chocolate burns so this would be nothing new for me." Matt said as he gently opened Gilberts mouth. "Well, I have good news, it isn't that bad. Your mouth will just hurt for a while, but that is it." Matt gave him a sweet smile to make him feel better.

"Maybe you should kiss it and make it feel better." Gilbert joked. Matt's face went bright red as he looked at his friend shocked.

"W-What?" He stepped back a bit surprised. Gilbert realized that he didn't catch on to the joke.

"Hey, I was just kidding Matt, calm down." Gilbert reassured, although a small part of him wouldn't have minded if he had gone through with it.

"Oh... okay." Matt said with a small sigh. He sat back down in his seat and started sipping his hot chocolate again. There was a long silence while they both drank. When they finished, they left the cafe together and headed back towards the meeting hall. The snow was falling faster and thicker now.

"Man, I can't see a thing." Prussia said from his bundles of clothing. Matt had his hand partially covering his face, trying to block out the falling snow. Gilbert was hurrying to get back, but he didn't see a patch of ice ahead of him. He slipped and pulled Matt down on top of him.

"Gilbert are you okay?" The younger nation asked. Gilbert looked up at him, only inches away from his face. Their eyes met, and neither could look away.

"I-I am fine." Gilbert managed to say. They both just laid in the falling snow, motionless. Without a warning, Gilbert put his arms around Matt's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Matt was surprised, but he couldn't help but kiss back as the snow started to create a dusty white blanket around them.


End file.
